A Dragon's Apology
by FanWriter02
Summary: Toothless still hasn't forgiven himself for killing Stoick, and now, he finds the need to apologize to the fallen warrior. Post-HTTYD 2 one-shot


A Dragon's Apology

Toothless stepped closer to the large stone statue, his feet making soft prints in the snow. His tail trailed behind him, his prosthetic tailfin gone since it was the end of the day, and Hiccup had taken it off for Toothless's own comfort. They had taken a wonderful night flight, and it had made Toothless happy… except…

They still passed the large statue every time they flew above the village of Berk, and every time they passed it, grief would fill Toothless's heart. Hiccup had grown used to it, and the pain had slowly melted away, although by no means left the young chief completely. No. Instead, Hiccup would look up at the statue, and although Toothless couldn't see, he knew there was a small smile playing across Hiccup's lips. The statue helped Hiccup, helped make him feel like his father was still there with him, still watching him take those flights with Toothless, still reprimanding him and warning him not to do those dangerous tricks in the air. It helped remind Hiccup that his father would always be with him.

But Toothless had not yet come to peace with what had happened. With Stoick's death. With the fact that it was all his fault. He had killed Hiccup's father.

So now, after a day of taking care of both Vikings and dragons alike, Toothless timidly and slowly trekked through the snow towards the large mountain, where the statue now sat, having only recently been completed.

The sky was dark, the moon sprinkling the snow with light. It was bright enough for Toothless to see what he was doing, and also bright enough for him to see the very tip top of the statue.

Toothless stopped about ten yards away from the front of the statue, standing there for a few moments just staring up at it before slowly sitting down on his haunches, his front legs stretched out below him while he sat up straight, his head tilted skywards so he could look at the face of the statue before him.

" _I don't feel like I should be here… don't have much of a right to be."_ he started, and although he could understand his own thoughts perfectly, anyone else who might have passed by would've taken it for nothing but coos and purrs.

" _But every time I fly by, with Hiccup, I feel the need to apologize."_

The statue just remained as cold and grey as ever, offering no assistance or comfort to the poor grief filled alpha. Toothless bowed his head, his eyes fixing on the snow before him rather than the statue.

" _I don't know what happened… when you… when I…"_ Toothless stumbled, trying to find the words to explain what it was he wanted to apologize for _. "I wish I had been there… for my Hiccup. Did he water from his eyes? He's done that before… when he's sad…"_ Toothless huffed sadly, quite certain that Hiccup had indeed wept at his father's funeral. _"I'm so sorry, sir. For… everything. For hurting you, for hurting Hiccup, for hurting his and your friends_ …" Toothless stopped, not sure what more to say.

" _I'll take care of him. I'll never let anything harm him, I'll…"_ Toothless looked back up at the statue, _"I'll protect him. And, I want you to know that he won't ever forget you. Neither will I. No one will. You were the great alpha of the people, and I want you to know… that I… that I hold a high place for you."_ Toothless stumbled yet again, feeling flustered at making such a blubbering fool of himself. Why couldn't he find the words?

" _I'm sorry sir. And I promise. I will never hurt Hiccup again."_

Toothless huffed again, letting his shoulders shake and his head bow yet again. And if dragons could cry, he would most certainly be doing so. Instead, he moaned and purred quietly in his grief, blinking his eyes repeatedly against the stinging cold. He deserved it. For what he'd done. He deserved the pain.

Toothless lifted his head after several moments, sniffing loudly as he stared up at the still statue. He stared for several moments, feeling a warmth start in the pit of his stomach and make its way up to his chest. He found the need to say the words again.

" _I'm sorry."_

Toothless no longer felt the cold. He felt warm, the fire from his insides building up and turning his back spikes blue and the light showing from his nostrils. He stared at the statue, feeling his strength grow, and realized, that he had indeed been forgiven.

The statue remained as it had before. Still, grey, cold, and slightly covered in snow. But Toothless felt it was alive, the spirit of the old chief of Berk.

And he knew then, that no matter what, no matter where, no matter when, that the great Chief Stoick would be with both his son and his dragon, through whatever came their way.

 **Just a drabble I wrote up for tumblr, because I was in a feelies mood. :D**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
